


Szarik, jak na czołgistę przystało, strzelał celnie

by skyeofskynet



Series: Lufą do przodu [2]
Category: Czterej pancerni i pies, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krzyżówka psa z pteranodonem jest pikuśna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szarik, jak na czołgistę przystało, strzelał celnie

**Author's Note:**

> Zawiera seks międzygatunkowy.

Owen zerkał. Na wpół przez palce, na wpół z headdeska.

— Ze wszystkich rzeczy... — zaczął. — Ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie widziałem w Torchwood, tego widzieć nie chciałem.

.

— Żesz pierony. Janek! Tyś myślał, że to możliwe, żeby tak pies z ptakiem?...

.

Szarik zawsze był zdolnym psem.

.

— Owen! Dlaczego pies ujeżdża Myfanwy?

— A jak myślisz?

— Och — Jack uniósł brwi. — Aaa.

Szarik pchał.

.

— Upijmy się Ianto — zaproponował Owen, stawiając na biurku w informacji turystycznej pełną flaszkę wódki, polskiej. — Właśnie asystowałem przy składaniu jajek pteranodona po seksie z psem. Upijmy się.

Ianto schylił się do szafki i wyciągnął dwa kubki. Właśnie asystował przy początkach wysiadywania.

.

Pierwszy owczarek torchwoodzki wykluł się o drugiej dwadzieścia popołudniu. Miał nosek, ogonek i uszka. I skrzydełka.

— Nazwijmy go Czołg! — zaproponowała Gwen, owijając psonodona ręcznikiem.

.

Było ich pięć, Czołg, Colt, Citroen, Cyjanek i Cymru. Równie szybko nauczyły się szczekać i latać.

.

— Napijmy się — zaproponował Ianto, stawiając spirytus na stole do autopsji. — Jack powiedział, że zatrzymujemy wszystkie pięć, bo są pikuśne. I wytresujemy. Na psy obronne. Znaczy, ja wytresuję.

Owen nie protestował. Godzinę temu szczepił wszystkie pięć, w tym jednego w locie, a dwa z balkonu.

.

— Wynieś mi chusteczkę , moja najmilejsza, wynieś mi chusteczkę moja najmilsza — wyli Ianto i Owen, zgodnie, dosyć równo, siedząc ramię w ramię na podłodze w prosektorium. — O to cię proszę, o to cię proszę…

— Ucieknijmy — zaproponował Owen. — Szołgiem. Ty i... ja. Pierdolić to.

— Dobsze.

— Podbijmy świat.

— Dobsze.

— Uprawiajmy dziki seks.

— Nie dobsze.

.

Cymru sikała z powietrza na komputer.

.

— Citroen, nie pij wody z fontanny!

.

— Uciekam z wami — zakomunikowała Tosh, wchodząc do czołgu, gdzie Owen i Ianto odstawiali drinking game na widok samych siebie. — I przyczepką sprzętu. Mam alkohol.

.

Nocą, nad miastem, przeleciał pteranodon. Za nim sunęło wiernie pięć szczeniaczków.


End file.
